


Waiting

by animewriter



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: so i won 3rd place in a fan fiction contest and decided to post it here since im rather proud of it. its been a long time since i wrote a fanfic and this may get me back into it. It is so..amazing and rather confusing to see that people thought my writing was worth reading little less getting third place. It really cheered me up.





	Waiting

It has been two years since he last saw Rat. Two long unbearable and uncertain years. Yet he never gave up hope that he would return to him. He still left the window unlocked and made sure to have food ready to serve him..Should he return and need something to eat.  
He still remembers his last moments with him and the rueful smile before he kissed him goodbye and they parted ways. Stupid Rat acting like he could leave him after all they had been thru. They had destroyed the one thing that was keeping him from going with him. So why? Why did he leave him? Why did he act like he was doing him a favor?  
Ever since he had met him he had always been so against No.6 and he couldn’t blame him. Not after what they had done to him but it was over. Their schemes destroyed. Their big plan stoped in it’s tracks. They had both made sure of it and Shion had almost given up his life and died in the process before Rat had once again saved him.  
The walls were destroyed after that and thinks seemed like maybe they were finally going to go Shion’s way. Like maybe he was finally going to get his happy ending. The world seemed so bright as they stood watching that sunrise together side by side. He had never felt more at peace or more in love with him then that moment. Of course it was then he had to give him..that Kiss. That bittersweet cruel kiss and leave him.  
He went back home that day to his mom bringing home a baby he had found not long after that with him. His mom had cried tears of relief and hugged him tightly like she was afraid he would disappear again on her and leave her all alone once more. He wouldn’t though..He had to wait where rat could find him. He had some things he had to do in the meantime. Still the fear would never leave her.  
She was right to be concerned about him however. She could tell he was not the same sweet boy he was before. He seemed skinner less optimistic and more uncertain and listless. He barely ate and would have to be reminded to daily. She would set a plate in front of him and encourage him to eat. He would do so almost robotically as he would stare out the window distracted..waiting for someone.  
Most days she was lucky if she could get him to leave the house. He barely seemed interested in socializing and any date offers he got he always turned down. When pressed for why he would always say he had promised himself to someone else and that he would be coming back any day to him. Finally after a while people stopped asking and gave up leaving him alone.  
She noted however that one of the few times he would be happy is when he would spot a rat. It could be one just skittering across the street or one that snuck inside only to be released outside unharmed upon her son’s instance. Occasionally she would even see him talking to them as if they were an old friend. If only he could talk to a real person his age. Still at least he talked to her here and there and wasn’t completely closed off.  
He wouldn’t tell her everything about what happened while he was away but from what she could gather it wasn’t all bad. In fact with how fondly he would recall the past, you would think he was recalling a vacation with a loved one. She wondered if maybe her son coming back was not the best thing for him. Maybe he would of been happier if he had stayed where he was before.  
Every night Shion would dream he was by Rat’s side again. His hand would be in the other’s and their feet would move in time with a song only they could hear. The clumsy but familiar waltz lead them around the park they had danced thru almost maniacally as if Rat had something to prove. Shion would hold onto him with all his might afraid to let go because he knew the moment he would let go..is the moment he would disappear. It was the least favorite part of his dreams. Of course eventually he would have to wake up and face reality. Rat was still gone and he was alone. He would always smile that bittersweet smile as he hugged his legs close to his chest as he glanced out the window. Reality hitting him hard as he came to grips with the fact that he was still waiting.  
It was noted by his neighbors that every time it would rain hard, he would open his window and step out on the balcony at the same time like clockwork.He would open his mouth wide and scream as hard as he could. He would continue to do so till his voice was hoarse and he couldn’t scream anymore. The neighbors would say it was like he was calling out for someone or something but they were never sure who or what it was..but clearly it never replied because every time he would sigh defeated before trudging back inside soaking wet.

Two years of this passed Shion by in a blink of an eye. He would move about robotically as he kept an eye out towards the window’s and doors and waited for that missing piece to help put him back together. There were times he wanted to falter and give up but he never quite could do that. He was stubborn like that. He knew only one thing could make him happy and that was Rat. So he continued to wait and wait patiently.  
It’s raining again and a storm was brewing. One that reminded him so clearly of that first night when he had met Rat for the first time. The window was just as strong pulling the tree’s outside as the water hit the window urgently. With a sigh he closed his book and got up to open the window once more only to see a shadow appear on the porch outside.  
Eye’s wide he flung open the door to see the drenched figure help himself in and remove his cloak. Shion couldn’t help but smile as he saw the familiar apologetic face. It was Rat. He flung himself into his arms not caring that he was going to be drenched. Rat stilled for a moment before pulling him closer as Shion cried relieved. “I’m back” Rat said sheepishly as he pulled back a little to give him a kiss.  
“About time..I have been waiting a while you know” Shion admonished before giving him a big smile.


End file.
